


Mr Stranger

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hospital Setting, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: It was purely by coincidence that you were paired up with this particular mystery man in a random chat roulette site on a Thursday evening. (Not one of your finer moments) Charming his way into your little life as Mr Stranger how long can you two really keep the anonymity between you?





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you but i really don’t need help finding a man.” You called over to your coworker as you pulled your bag out of your locker.

“Of course you don’t need my help i’m just saying that it’s been a while and honestly honey, you need to get laid.” Lucy whispered back to you a laugh dancing on her lips as your eyebrows rose comically at her.

“I do not!” She simply looked pointedly at you holding your gaze before you sighed, “oh god i really do don’t i?” Earning a sympathetic nod she placed a hand on your shoulder as she pulled her handbag on with her free hand. “Yeah hun, you really do”

Groaning at her you shut the door of your locker and the two of you walked out the staff room to make your way to the parking lot. “I can’t even remember the last time that i went on a date, ugh it’s so much effort i really don’t know if i can do that anymore.” Whining at this revelation Lucy simply laughed at you. “You’re way overthinking this. You don’t have to find someone you like then go on 3 dates before you bang anymore, hun this is the 21st century the world is full of dating apps designed purely to get you laid!”

“You cannot be serious?” Rolling your eyes at her you fumbled for your car keys, it wasn’t that you were opposed to dating apps or casual hook ups at all it was just something that you had never done before. “What would i even do, just sign up to tinder or something?”

“Yeah you could do. Just open up an account, swipe who you like and then talk to the guy. You don’t have to meet up with anyone that you don’t want to and if you do want to just let me know where you’re going. Safety first at the end of the day.” Mulling this over and agreeing with the safety comment you threw your bag in the passenger seat as you leaned over the top of the car while Lucy continued talking about the wonders of the internet to improve your sex life.

“...and if meeting a stranger for sex is too much you could always ease into it first, it’s something i haven’t done for years but when i was feeling a little ‘pent up’ I would totally log onto one of those anonymous chat roulette sites and have a little fun if you catch my drift.” She waggled her eyebrows at you as her smile grew bigger at the memories.

“Lucy literally everyone know what you mean, you’re ridiculous. I’ll see you tomorrow!” With a laugh you stepped into your car and shut the door making your way home for the evening. Once you had settled on the couch with something to eat and had an old episode of Friends on the tv your mind started to wander back to that conversation. Well honestly it hadn’t left that conversation, it had been months since you’d been with a man and while it was time for you to get back into the swing of things you had been with your ex for years and this all felt like foreign territory once again.

Maybe the internet was a way of making this whole thing so much less stressful, making your way into the kitchen you poured yourself a large glass of wine and took a generous mouthful as you settled back on the couch pulling your laptop into your lap. Taking in a deep breath you opened up the browser and loaded up one of those anonymous chat sites that you hadn’t used since you were probably a teenager, tilting the screen so that the webcam was pointing away from your face you dove in.

It only took a few seconds before you matched with someone and were greeted by a very clear image of a man sitting with a very exposed hard on.

Nope. More wine.

Leaving the chat immediately, you almost downed your glass of wine before bouncing into the kitchen to decide that it would be best if you just brought the whole bottle into the other room with you. Refilling the glass you gave yourself a pep talk and settled back into your seat. This was exactly what you went onto this site for, to test the waters of talking to a man while staying anonymous in the safety of your own home. You could do this. Maybe just don’t start with talking to the guys who already had their junk out waiting for you.

Taking a sip you joined another chat, this time you were greeted by a man who had the webcam, similar to you, pointing away from his face. What you could see however was a pair of jean clad thighs, a black t shirt and bare forearms. Okay, this was doable. Definitely a man, definitely not a penis in sight.

Settling your glass next to your leg you simply typed in a ‘hey’ with a smiley face. He responded immediately with a ‘Hi, how are you?’

Smiling you wrote back. ‘I’m good thanks, just relaxing with a glass of wine. How about you?’ 

You lifted the glass up to show the camera before bringing it up out of view so that you could drink it. Looking at the screen Mr Stranger brought a beer out of view to nod it at the screen before it disappeared up to his mouth just as yours did.

‘Sounds lovely sweetheart, i’m just here because i lost a bet and my dumbass friends thought it would be funny to make me go on here and see a load of guys with their dicks out haha’

‘They sound like great friends!’

‘Yeah they’re assholes’

‘So, come across many dicks in your travels then?’

‘More than i’d like to see on a thursday evening. Pleasantly surprised to see that you’re not one of them, although the guys are arguing about whether talking to you is cheating’

‘Well i’m glad that i could add a little variety to your evening and definitely not cheating. It’s not our fault that chat roulette managed to put two people together who don’t have their junk out’

‘Haha definitely it’s basically a miracle, we should appreciate that!’

‘Yeah, i agree and not that i’m using you or anything but i think i’d prefer to stay here with you than try my luck with the others’

‘Well sweetheart you’re making me blush!’

‘Well the bar is set very low but hey a compliments a compliment!’

Reaching out to pour yourself another glass of wine you watched as the mystery man read your comment and he let out a whole body laugh. As he fell backwards into the sofa more of his body came into view and your eyes were drawn to the muscles that danced in his biceps.

Oh my.

As you finished your third glass of wine you found that the conversation had flowed so naturally and jokingly that almost half an hour had passed. Legs of another man came onto the small window as you could see him looking at the conversation you were having on the other side of the screen, you moved your hand to the camera eyeline to wave to the tall stranger. It took a few seconds but when they noticed you, you could tell they were both laughing as the standing stranger moved to give you a dorky double handed wave, his large hands almost taking up the whole screen. The smaller of the men batted his hands away as he typed out his message to you.

‘Sorry my friend wanted to see what was keeping me so entertained. I’ve had fun but i’ve got to go now sweetheart :(’

The smile that you were unaware was even gracing your face dropped as soon as you saw he was saying his goodbyes. ‘Oh really? That sucks, you’ve defo made my evening more enjoyable :(’

‘I’m sorry, early morning and my friends being annoying and kicking me out of his place, jerk.’  
‘Total jerk. How selfish of him.’

‘I know i was having fun, maybe we could do this again sometime?’

‘What both agree to go on here tomorrow and search with random people until we find eachother again? Haha’

‘Well we could but i think that would bring me way over my dick quota for the week. Maybe i could just text you sometime instead?’

Biting your lip you read and reread his sentence, he was asking for your phone number. Immediately you thought no. Why would you give your number to a stranger, that wasn’t safe but you had gotten on so well and he was fun to talk to, it’s not like you were telling him your address or anything. The seconds passed as you deliberated and you saw his hands dance across the keyboard in your screen.

‘It’s okay sorry, i could be a murderer or anything i won’t be offended if you don’t want to give me your number’

‘No it’s fine, like i don’t think that you send off any murder vibes haha no it’s okay i’ll give you my number but if you turn into some psycho stalker or something i am so going to kick your ass.’

‘Hahaha deal. Promise i’m not a murderer or a stalker but if i turn out to be i’ll give you a free pass’

‘You’re such a gentleman, who says chivalry is dead! Here you go, just please don’t ring me in the middle of the night or give out my number or anything okay’

‘Just for my eyes only, thank you for trusting me. I’ll send you a text later so that you’ve got mine too but the same rules apply to you i’m afraid’

‘Oh damn and here i was so excited to stalk some random guy i met on a chatroulette site, living the high life’

‘Bye stranger, thanks for the fun. Talk to you soon x’

‘Good night, same back to you i had a really great time x’

With a final wave and a hesitant close of the screen you said goodbye. Closing the laptop you smiled to yourself making your way to your bedroom, time really had got away from you and you were usually in bed by this time but god that was fun. You talked to a cute guy and had a really great conversation and you drank wine and you didn’t even have to leave your living room, it was just like a date but so much better.

A mixture of excitement and panic bubbled in your chest as you realised that you gave a complete stranger off the internet your phone number but that was okay right? If worse comes to worse you could always just block him or even get a new number. This was fine, if he was a guy you met at a bar you would have given him your number so why not a stranger you met in a chat room?

You rationalised the decision all the way up until you were tucking yourself into bed, falling under the covers with a smile taking over your face you nestled into the covers for a minute inhaling the calming scent of lavender as you heard your phone buzz next to you. Leaning over you grabbed it to see a text from an unknown number, taking in a deep breath you opened your screen to read it in its entirety.

‘Hey sweetheart, just wanted to give you my number so that we could at least stalk each other, fairs far. My names Jay by the way in case you were wondering but i think i’m cool with Mr Stranger too, i’ll let you be the decider on that one. Sweet dreams x’


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of the sun through the open shades fell on your face and woke you, burrowing yourself into the softness of your sheets a smile grew on your face. Biting your lower lip as the memories from the night before played through your mind you couldn’t help but roll around in the bed and squeal like a teenage girl.

Giggling to yourself at how ridiculous you were being you crawled out of bed and made your way into the kitchen to start on your morning routine. Filling up your travel cup with coffee and pulling out your lunch to place in your bag for the day you tried so hard to push thoughts of your phone and the message gracing it to the back of your mind.

With some kind of self restraint that you weren’t aware you possessed you didn’t actually respond to the text you got late last night. Thinking about messaging him back brought butterflies to your stomach as ridiculous as that sounded.

You had only talked to this guy, who was at the end of the day a complete stranger, for maybe an hour or so and you were walking around less than twelve hours later with a crush on some guy you knew practically nothing about.

Man this was stupid.

This couldn’t be a crush could it? It had been so long since you’d shown interest in another guy and the first one that you purposely flirted with you just want to talk to again. This wasn’t a crush this was just a normal reaction right? After your break up it wasn’t a secret that your self esteem took a beating. Four years with one man simply for him to decide that he didn’t want you anymore would fuck anyone up. That was all this was. Infatuation. The first guy to show an interest in you that you actually reciprocated, of course you wanted to talk to him again. He was rebuilding some of your shattered self esteem just by flirting with you through a goddamn computer screen.

Christ you were pathetic.

Okay, just ignore it and go through your morning routine as though there wasn’t someone that you desperately wanted to talk to. You didn’t want him to view you as someone with a silly little crush after one conversation. Even though that was exactly what you were no matter how much you didn’t want to be.

Twenty minutes later you had managed to succeed in focusing solely on getting ready for your day. Crawling into the front seat of your car and checking the time you took a deep breath and pulled out your phone with a smile. Just one text to thank him for giving you his number then drive to work, he was probably still asleep at this time and you wouldn’t get a text back until later in the day anyway so you can just get it out of your system now.

‘Morning Mr Stranger :) Thanks for giving me your number, i promise to hold back the stalking if you do haha Hope you have a good day x’

Despite your earlier thoughts it didn’t take long for your phone to buzz with a notification. Warmth and butterflies filled your stomach as you pulled into the car park and reached for your phone, if he wasn’t worried about texting you back so soon and ‘playing it cool’ neither would you. Of course he wasn’t trying to play it cool it’s not like you two went on a date or anything this was just two people who clicked online. A whole new world with all new rules, this could be so much fun.

‘Good morning, sounds like a deal that i can make. Isn’t it a bit early for you to be up and texting random men? :P’

‘I could say the same thing about you! I do shift work so i start at 7, how come you’re up so early? God you’re not a morning person are you?!’

‘Definitely not a morning person, cannot function without at least 2 coffees in me. I do 12/14 hour days, so glad you gave me your number now i have someone to annoy while everyone else is asleep’

‘Please in your dreams, i’m not usually in this good a mood this early’

‘So has this uncharacteristically good mood got anything to do with my sunny self by any chance?’

Laughing inwardly all the way to the staff room you ate your breakfast and finished your coffee while continuing your conversation with Mr Stranger not really talking about anything. The flirty easiness of the conversations completely absorbed you once more until you found yourself being pushed in the shoulder.

“Y/N, i’ve just been talking to myself for like 5 minutes, who the hell are you talking to?!” Lucy mock glared down at you trying to peek at your phone. With a shocked look on your face from realising how absorbed you actually were in your conversation you locked your phone and got up from your seat.

“Oh sorry Lucy i wasn’t paying any attention, what were you saying?” You laughed at her as you made your way to start your day.

“Don’t worry it wasn’t anything important, so what's got you so distracted then? Did you finally take my advice?” She grinned down at you and you couldn’t help the blush that crept up your cheeks causing her to shriek and hit your arm once more.

”Oww! God will you stop hitting me, you’re so violent!” Rubbing your arm she simply rolled her eyes at you “Don’t you dare change the subject, you totally did didn’t you?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You tried nonchalantly causing her to glare at you “Okay I kinda did. I didn’t sleep with anyone before you get too excited, I just, kinda, maybe talked to a cute guy.”

“You did?! Y/N I am so proud of you! Oh my god, what happened, who is he? Tell me everything!”

Laughing at her enthusiasm you tried to shush her with your hands “Okay you have got to calm down, I may have done the chat roulette thing that you were talking about last night.” Cringing slightly and looking around at the growing number of colleagues surrounding you moved your voice to a whisper. ”So we matched and just clicked straight away and we talked for like half an hour and, god, he’s so funny and we just got on really well you know? Like he’s so nice I gave him my number and we’ve already been talking this morning and it’s not even talking about anything but it’s just so nice and casual! Okay, and we didn’t show our faces but he’s got such a nice body and you know how you can just tell that someone’s going to be cute?”

You continued to ramble until you saw Lucy grinning down at you and you slowly faded your sentences out, the pinkness in your cheeks rising once again as you looked down and started searching for a pen to move on from the conversation.

“Okay you can stop looking at me like that, I talked to a cute guy it’s not a big deal.” You hushed at her as the room began to fill with people ready to start their work day.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so cute when you get all flustered.” Crinkling her nose at you she continued. “I haven’t seen you crush over a guy since, well, you know. Damn he must be cute.” grumbling the last few words to make you laugh she leaned her head on your shoulder. “See, I’m a genius you should have listened to me weeks ago.”

Giggling to yourself you leaned your head on hers and whispered in her ear “I know, what would I do without you?”

Straightening herself up she sighed dramatically “Crash and burn Y/N, crash and burn.”

Smiling affectionately at your best friend you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket leading you to smile for a whole different reason.

Your cheeks were already starting to hurt and you’d only been awake for around an hour. God today was going to be a good day.

Today was not a good day.

Ten minutes later you discovered that you were understaffed so you had to take on more patients than you were used to. Nothing was where it was supposed to be in the drug trolley and of course half of them had to have IV antibiotics and that was before you had even got to the fun of having three patients with diarrhea.

Today was quite literally a ‘shitty day’. Somehow though the awfulness of the work situation hadn’t managed to permeate entirely through the good mood that had been with you since you had woken up that morning.

Halfway through your shift you found yourself with a quiet ten minutes and made your way into the kitchen to make yourself a cup of coffee, deciding that that would be more sensible for patient safety than taking an actual break.

Pouring yourself out a mug and glancing at the doorway before making yourself some toast to go with it, you weren’t technically supposed to use the patients kitchen but everyone made exceptions especially on busy days like this.

Humming around the first mouthful of buttery goodness you turned your back to the door and leaned over the counter pulling out your phone. Smiling to yourself you turned on your camera and aimed it to frame the mug and toast with a bite taken out of it before placing your middle finger in the center of the frame. Snapping the picture you selected it to write a caption ready for your Mr Stranger.

‘You jinxed it you bastard. i’m only just taking my first break now and i’m hiding in the kitchen so that no one can find me. I blame you entirely.’

Dropping your phone onto the counter you pulled out your handover sheet and started to update your to do list as you finished your toast trying to ignore the voices from out in the ward. All you wanted was ten minutes to eat and have a drink, they could make do without you for that long. Of course this decision had nothing to do with the fact that your phone screen had just lit up, nope, that didn’t factor in at all.

‘While i’m sure you’re right all i said was for you to have a good day, didn’t really think that would get me in any trouble sweetheart’

‘Exactly you jinxed it, all your fault.’

‘Well i’m sorry, if it makes you feel any better i’ve just been sitting around for an hour waiting for something to do’

‘Oh boo hoo, wanna trade?’

‘And have to hide just so i can have a drink, well who could say no to that?!’

A laugh crept out from your lips as you read his cocky response, writing out a quick reply you hid your half drunk mug at the back of the counter so that you would have an excuse to sneak back in if you had a moment before heading back out to the ward.

The ten minutes was exactly what you needed to perk yourself back up for the remainder of the day. Whether it was the food, coffee or handsome stranger that did it you couldn’t quite pinpoint but the lightness of your demeanor was clearly evident as you passed a dishevelled Lucy dragging a laundry bag who simply scowled at you.

Yeah you were right, today was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours had passed and you had survived. With aching feet you handed over your patients only 20 minutes after you were supposed to have already left and made your way to the staff room. Lucy was sat in a swivel chair twirling around as she waited for you to finish, god she was a good friend.

Saying your goodbyes you beckoned Lucy towards you and you both grumbled all the way to the lockers. Today was a good day but it was long and heavy and tiring and you craved the comfort of your bed. Lucy looked as though she agreed with you without either of you saying a single word.

You both pulled on your jackets in silence having a whole conversation with glances and grunts until she huffed out a sigh and pulled the door open, standing in front of it for you as though she was too weak to hold it open with one hand.

“I’m so fucking tired.” She whispered with an edge to her voice as you two made your way back through the ward to leave the hospital, making an agreement with a grunt she shook out her shoulders and continued. “I swear to god as soon as i get home i’m pouring myself a pint of wine and not leaving my bed all weekend.”

Laughing at her it was all you needed to pull you out of your silent stupor. “I’m so with you there, my feet hurt so bad,” you cried out to her. “I’m going to go home and cuddle up with a disney movie until i fall asleep.”

“Oh please, you’re going to go home and talk straight to lover boy.” Accentuating the last few words and making kissy faces at you she completely ignored the roll of your eyes. “Seriously though, how cute is he?”

Scoffing at her you shook your head before replying. “I told you we didn’t show eachother our faces.”

“Yeah but you saw other stuff didn’t you?” She remarked knocking her arm into yours.

“What? Yeah, he’s got a nice body, i think he’s cute.” You shook off opening your hand bag and unzipping the small compartment where your car keys lived, not realising the silence until you had retrieved them and zipped your bag back up to see Lucy looking at you with a confused expression. 

“What?!”

Holding out a hand in front of her and blinking her eyes she responded “Hold up. You two just talked? Like talked? PG?”

“Yeah. What, I didn’t give the first guy i talked to since Jeremy a free porn show.” Answering defensively you edged off heading towards the drivers side of your car.

“Babe, don’t get pissy with me. Sorry, i just thought that you two had fooled around or something.”

Closing your eyes and listening to her you stopped and leaned forward on the top of your car. “Baby i’m sorry, long day.” Looking at her she huffed and nodded in agreement before you continued in a quieter tone, more raw and honest. “He’s practically the first guy i’ve talked to since Jeremy and honestly it scared the shit out of me just to talk to him let alone mess around with him. But thank you though, if i just went out and talked to some random guy i really don’t think that it would have gone so well. Appreciate it.”

Your tone had turned sweet and sickly by the end and she scrunched her nose at you once again, crinkles framing her eyes. “Oh hun, you know i’ve always got your back. I love you but i need to go home. Go back, send him a dick pic, drive safe sweet, love ya!” Shouting over her shoulder at you, she had turned mid sentence and walked towards her battered old car leaving your smiling tiredly and climbing in your car ready to finally be going home.

An hour later you were settling into your bed fed and watered. Rolling yourself up into the sheets, your head hit the pillow and your feet thanked you for the comfort, but something was missing. Something was yearning inside, a hunger that hadn’t made itself known for weeks. Rolling to your side and lifting your leg over the duvet you deliberated your options, after a moment you reached over and took a mouthful of the wine you took with you to bed. The warmth settled through your throat before settling in your stomach growing courage and an extra layer of burning in you.

With a deep breath and a giggle to yourself you repositioned yourself in the sheets until they were almost off you. Repositioning your boobs in your bra and twisting the sides of your lacy underwear so that they hung a little higher and a little tighter on one side you lifted your phone above your body and took a photo, more like several photos.

Once you were satisfied you draped yourself in the warmth once more and rolled onto your stomach scrolling between the pictures until you settled on one. Your pink flowery bra was the first thing that stole your attention, your breasts accentuated with the extra padding and while your eyes followed down they were caught with the glimmer of your belly bar and the navy blue lacy underwear that was hanging slightly too low on one side where your knee had lifted up the mattress.

Despite the many critiques you gave yourself, you looked hot. With your face nowhere to be seen and no distinctive features on show you dragged it into a message before you could talk yourself out of it. Clicking send you shook your head at yourself and reached for the wine. Fuck, you needed wine.

With a hundred thoughts running through your head, granted more sexy than not, your mind went to mr stranger. Was he even home? He only told you earlier that day that he worked 12 to 14 hour days so would he even respond, or rather would he even respond in time.

Your musings were cut short by the buzzing of your phone settled on the pillow next to you. Biting your tongue to quell the giggles inside you rolled over and swiped up your homescreen before you could even think, breathing deeply as you read the reply.

‘Fucking hell babygirl i’m not even home yet. You horny sweetheart?’

‘Haha sorry for the bad timing i couldn’t help myself. Maybe just a little, why you gonna do something about it?’

Hitting send before even allowing yourself to reread your response you reached over and drank another mouthful of wine, you were horny and enjoying yourself, there was no way in hell you were letting nerves come into this.

The response that followed was almost immediate. ‘Fuck yes, what would you want me to do about it?’

Oh so many things you thought to yourself but actually voicing them to him? Dirty talk was not your strong suit. Sure it turned you on hearing it but it’s not something that you’ve ever really done for others before but you were doing so many new things these last few days what would be one more to add to the list.

With a determined grin you typed out your next message. ‘Everything. I want you to play with me until i’m screaming your name. Does that sound okay to you?’

Feeling emboldened with your sudden confidence you bit your lip and waited for the mental image heading your way.

‘Fuck yes. I’d kiss you, lick your lower lip. Kiss your cheeks and jaw and lick a line down your neck, kissing you lower and lower. How does that sound sweetheart?’

A shiver went up your spine as you read those words. ‘That sounds so good, i’d kiss you right back, nibble your lip and kiss it better, tugging at your waistband. How low were you planning on going?’

‘I’d move my hands down your waist and kiss your chest all over, pay attention to your nipples until you’re moaning and pulling my hair.’

‘God yes. I love having my boobs played with. What would you do next?’

‘Well in that case i’d play with them until you couldn’t take it anymore, until you were begging me for more. Then i’d finally slide down and kiss at you through your underwear then slowly pull them down to see how wet you are. I love going down on a girl, hope that’s not a problem?’

As you read the words you swear you could physically feel the sensations, imagining this hot guy doing all these things to you.

Fuck this was a good idea.

Leaning over to your nightstand you quickly pulled open your draw and found your vibrator before writing out your response. As you began to text you had a change of plans and a fuck it attitude wash over you. Leaning forward you unhooked your bra throwing it away and placing the vibrator on your thigh opening up the camera. This time you only took one photo, you didn’t have time to mess around with looking good, the need inside you growing more and more impatient.

The photo was angled from your face down onto your body so your eyes drew from your naked breasts down to the twists of your underwear and finally landing on the vibrator. You sent it immediately so that he would have a moment to focus solely on that before your message followed.

‘There is no way in hell i’m complaining about that. I’m so fucking wet just thinking about you going down on me. Kissing my thighs and licking at my clit, running your tongue over me so you can see for yourself just how wet i am for you teasing me like that.’

Waiting for him you finally pulled off your underwear and picked up the vibrator, still turned off, rubbing it up and down sliding your slick around, jumping slightly as the cold metal came in direct contact with your clit.

‘You look so good beautiful. I’m in the car with a hard on thinking about doing that to you and thinking about what you’re doing to yourself. You playing with yourself baby? Gonna make yourself cum talking to me?’

The knowledge that he was turned on by this conversation just as much as you were only turned you on more. He was hard because of you, because of the photos that you sent him. 

‘You turned on thinking about me? I’m lying in my bed running my vibrator over myself right now thinking about this. Please don’t stop, keep telling me what you would do to me.’

‘Yeah i’ve had a hard on since you sent me that first pic and this convo isn’t helping. I can’t wait until i get home and i can join you, i’m almost there think you can hold on for me?’

Whining at his response you dropped your vibrator and moved your free hand up to play with your boobs instead.

‘That makes me feel so fucking good you have no idea. I’ve stopped and i’m playing with my nipples now instead. You’re going down on me, sucking on my clit and squeezing my boob while i wrap my legs around your shoulders. What are you going to do next?’

‘Yes i am. My fingers are twisting your nipple just slightly and my other hands grabbing your ass. I’m circling your clit with my tongue and then i’ll finger you at the same time so i can really tell how wet you are.’

Dropping your phone on your chest moaning you squeezed your thighs together for any kind of friction. Just as you were picturing him sliding a finger alongside his tongue your phone buzzed again with a picture message. Sliding it open it was of him, jeans unzipped and pulled down, black boxers on show with an outline of a large, solid dick straining at the fabric, jaw dropping at the image as you studied it intently a message took center frame of your screen.

‘I’m home and i’m going to jerk myself off now thinking about you.’

Moaning at the message you started typing back only a second later, with your free hand you reached for your toy and began circling yourself once more.

‘I’m rubbing my vibrator over myself right now. I want you to imagine me sucking your dick. Licking at your head slowly circling it before i go down on you, fitting as much of you into my mouth as i can wrapping my hand around the rest that won’t fit because you’re too big.’

After hitting send you finally turned your vibrator on arching your back immediately at the sensations. Moving it around and flicking through the settings until you placed it just next to your clit in that perfect spot before turning it onto a strong constant vibration. Your head flooded with images and you settled on this perfect stranger sat in his own bed fisting his cock to the image of you going down on him, him moaning because of you. This turned on he got a boner in a car because of you. Coming because of you.

Fuck you were so close. With that last image of him coming undone purely from what you were saying to him your back arched and your body tensed, a silent scream rolling off your tongue as an orgasm exploded from you knocking you senseless. You stayed there motionless with the vibrations flooding through you, working yourself through such an intense orgasm until you became too sensitive.

Throwing your vibrator away from you you untangled yourself from under the sheets rising for air. Falling down into your pillow you threw the covers around until they were the right way around once again and you picked up your phone ready to message your perfect Mr Stranger as it buzzed in your hand with another image.

Smiling sleepily to yourself you opened it up and physically whined at the image you were confronted with. It was similar to your earlier picture with his jeans unzipped and pulled down but this time the head of his cock was peeking out through the top of his tight boxers, trapped in the waistband and further up his now naked torso was a chain of cum dancing on his stomach.

Fuck, that was hot.

He followed it up with a text message mirroring your exact thoughts. ‘Fuck that was hot. I didn’t even make it off the couch. How was that for you?’

‘That was amazing, I haven’t had an orgasm like that in forever. Thank you, i’m so sleepy now though haha I don’t know about you but i wouldn’t mind doing something like that again?’

Your eyes were already starting to falter as he responded to you, your body exhausted from the activity.

‘I’m glad i could help but this whole thing was all on you so i should really be the one to thank you. Me too, go to sleep babygirl i’ll text you in the morning. Thank you for tonight, you’re beautiful Mrs Stranger <3’

There was no way of getting rid of the grin that spread across your face at his words, his kind sweet loving words. Falling asleep with a smile on your face, your night was filled with sweet dreams of a faceless stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few weeks the two of you had fallen easily into an easy routine filled with good morning texts, conversations on your breaks and sweet messages before you went to bed. You shared conversations about nothing in particular and found yourself messaging your Mr Stranger as soon as something new had happened. He was always the first person on your mind that you wanted to share everything with and you never found yourself hesitating.

Your sex life was also more active than it had been in years. It was funny how the fact that he’ had never even laid a finger on you didn’t for a second stop your body responding to what he could do to you. Maybe it was you getting caught up in the fantasy of a mystery man or maybe he was really just that good.

If you were having the best sex you could ever remember having simply by him writing messages on a screen, god, what could he do to you if you were in the same room together? A shiver ran up your back at the thought and you pressed your thighs together, nope not the time nor the place.   
Composing yourself and trying to ignore the colour that had flushed your cheeks you attempted to turn your attention to other actual thoughts that needed your attention, not a hot fantasy.

As you saw your colleagues begin to gather around for the safety briefing you quickly fired off a good night text to the man who occupied your thoughts. You were on your last of three night shifts in a row and it was safe to say you were exhausted, mentally and physically. While you had what was essentially an ongoing conversation you couldn’t deny that you were looking forward to being in the same timezone as each other once again.

Once you had gotten your handovers and had waved the day staff off you began to delegate to the other members as you wrote out your to do list. Usually you didn’t mind night shifts, for the most part they were pretty straightforward and if it was quiet you got to sleep for an hour or two but for the last few nights you were in charge, something you definitely weren’t confident with.

The patients themselves proved challenging tonight as well, the majority only needed minimal help but there was a young man in your care that was palliative. For the last few nights he took up most of your time, care and energy and tonight didn’t seem to be any different. He was only 40 and in a lot of pain, over the weeks that you had gotten to know him he had wormed his way into your heart bantering with you and making you laugh. He was charming, kind and a loving husband. The thought that he was so close to the end had tears prickling at your eyes before you had even ventured into his room.

The night was long and difficult, most of your time had been, as you predicted taken up with caring for Nick and when you weren’t caring for him you were looking after his wife. With the patients that came to you as end of life you had quickly discovered that your job wasn’t simply giving care to the patients themselves, their family needed that care and compassion just as much if not more.

That was how you had found yourself coming off your break with two coffees in hand offering one out to the grief ridden woman curled into a chair next to her husband. The three of you sat in silence for the most part. At times you found yourself leaving the room to tend to other duties but whenever you were able to you came back to Nick and his wife. You all knew that it was going to happen sooner rather than later and you couldn’t let her be alone when it did. 

Almost an hour before the end of your shift Nick had stopped breathing. His wife had asked you to stay so you did. You held her hand and shared tears with her until she was ready to be alone.

Leaving the room you took a deep breath and walked straight to start the safety briefing. It was 7am on the dot and you didn’t want to be in this hospital any longer than you had to be. Once you had given the news that Nick had passed away and that his wife had asked to be alone with him they all understood quickly and the usual dark humour that came with being in a hospital was halted just for the time being.

Twenty minutes later you found yourself sitting in your car ready to drive home. Holding yourself there for a moment you leaned your head against the steering wheel trying to calm the emotions inside of you.

You just needed to calm yourself down enough to drive home then you would be okay. The mixture of grief and the mess that a shift change could leave your body in left you an emotional wreck.   
Needing some care you opened up your phone to find a good morning text in there. Quickly typing out a response to the only person you needed in your life right now you hit send and with a deep breath drove yourself home. ‘Morning, i’ve just had the worst shift and i feel like shit now, wanna come cuddle me better please?’

Dropping your things inside the front door you made your way to the kitchen opting for a beer, taking a deep swig you heard your phone buzz with what you hoped was comforting words from your stranger. “Oh baby i’m sorry, want to talk about it? I would love to cuddle you better sweetheart x”

With a small crooked smile you left your phone for the moment and made your way to your bedroom to bring the duvet and pillows downstairs. Pulling out the sofa bed in the lounge you made yourself a fort and flicked on the tv before taking another swig and opening up your phone. You decided to take a photo, duvet, tv, beer and all and send it to him along with a caption ‘Not really, you know that patient i was telling you about, he passed away and i’m just sad you know. I’ll be okay though, beer and the fort of happiness is helping x’

Settling into your pillows you flicked through the channels until you found old reruns of Supernatural, perfect, one of your favourite shows was just what you needed right now.

Buzz.

Okay, and texts from him was also just what you needed right now.

‘I’m really sorry, i know how much you liked him. I wish there was something i could do to help. Put on something happy on the tv and drink too much beer, a happiness fort sounds exactly where you need to be haha x’

‘Thank you, you are helping, i kinda like talking to you you know Mr Stranger <3 That’s exactly my plan, half a beer sunk and old supernatural episodes, heaven.’

The next response took longer to come through and once it did you couldn’t deny the warmth that just from talking to this man gave you when you felt so sad. ‘Yeah i like talking to you too. So you like supernatural huh?’

‘Good i’m glad you do. Yeah it’s one of my fav shows, d’you watch it?’

10 minutes.

‘Yeah sometimes, it’s alright.’

Reading his response your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he wasn’t one for short responses like that? Maybe he had already started working, ignoring yourself you wrote out another response.   
‘You got to watch it properly, it’s so good, like really funny and kick ass, you’d love Dean, he’s such a sexy piece of ass haha’ Laughing to yourself you searched for a gif of Dean dancing and sent it along with your message.

By the time the episode had finished you glanced over to your phone to check it, it had been half an hour since you text him. You could tell that he had read it but he hadn’t responded to you. Pouting a little you got up to grab another beer, he was probably just working and didn’t have time to text you back. You were also very aware that you were sleep deprived and a little tipsy from the alcohol on an empty stomach and that was before you even added emotional wreck to the list.

He would message you back when he had time, stop being clingy. Once you had settled back into the sofa it didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. Once you woke, groggy and irritated as your body complained about sleeping in the middle of the day you realised it was around 4 in the afternoon and you reached for your phone. 

Nothing. No text. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Your day had been filled with naps and Supernatural reruns, really it was the dream but you couldn’t enjoy the simplicity of it. Your Mr Stranger had never text you back. Sure with being on night shifts it had meant that you were texting each other at odd times but this was a long gap for the two of you.

Yesterday when you got home from your final night shift you talked to each other and fell asleep on the sofa. Once you woke you made yourself something to eat you tried to fall asleep once more. Staying up all night had messed with your body clock and you couldn’t wait to be back to normal so you spent most of the night falling in and out of sleep. Stumbling out of bed the next morning the short naps had continued although you tried to force yourself to eat at normal times and by around 5pm you were already feeling better.

Well, better physically. Your phone still lay silent next to you without a response. Part of you obviously thought that you were being stupid, he didn't text you for a day and a half, that was nothing but for the two of you it was everything. You hadn’t gone that long without talking since your first conversation all those weeks ago.

Anger began to fill it’s way inside as you realised that this was the first time you wanted him to be there for you for emotional support and he wasn’t.  
He had other things to do. Better things to do.Things that didn’t involve you.

He was too busy doing whatever he was doing that he couldn’t spare 30 seconds to fire off a ‘Sorry your favourite patient died i’m thinking of you’ text. 

Opening up the back door and sitting inside the frame you let the fresh air wash over you as you tried to calm yourself. You knew that you were overreacting but you were sad, hurt and emotional. All you wanted was your friend to show that he cared about you and he was nowhere to be found. 

Leaning your head against the cold plastic of the frame you looked out over the garden and watched the birds dancing in the trees above, it was peaceful. It felt calm despite the battle of emotions inside you and you willed that calmness to invade your body, to slow your mind down, to just let everything stop.

As you sat outside a thought took center stage in your mind, you liked this guy. Not i like him as a friend or as a fuck buddy but you liked him. The only time that you could ever remember feeling this upset when someone ghosted you was when your ex did it to you. Someone that you were dating, even when Lucy ignored your texts you moaned at her but you never felt betrayed by it.

Waking up in the morning the first thing that you did was open your phone to see if there was a message from him, as soon as anything happened in your day your first thought was to tell him. You two talked every single day multiple times a day, you had sex, albeit cyber sex, regularly. You made jokes and laughed at each other for hours about nothing in particular without ever seeing each other’s faces.

If you were doing this face to face it would be exactly like you were dating.

Shit.

It would be exactly like you were dating.

Fuck.

You were falling in love with a man you had never even met.

As all the realisations came crashing down into you it was like a weight was pressing down onto your chest, christ, it was like you could barely even breathe. Leaning forward you twisted yourself around until you were on your hands and knees just inside your house, oh my god you were in love with him.

You didn’t even know his real name?!

Leaning your head down until your forehead was pressed into the floorboards you swore under you breath and rocked backwards and forwards until your breathing started to calm itself down. Rolling over onto your back you looked up at the ceiling taking in the enormity of all of this, you were in love with a man you had never met, who’s name you didn’t know, had no idea what he looked like and he was currently ghosting you. Awesome.

What the hell were you going to do.

After what felt like forever you pushed yourself up to your feet and shut the back door, making your way into the kitchen where you left your phone you picked it up ready to write out a text to your mr stranger. What the hell were you going to say though? ‘Hey, so i think i maybe kinda love you even though i know absolutely nothing about you, call me x’ Fucking hell that would go over well.

Nibbling on your thumb nail you scrolled through some of the old messages that you two shared, looking at the ease that you two had with one another brought a smile to your face. Sure this was different but you guys always fell into conversations easily, this shouldn’t be that difficult right? A girl can dream at least.

Shaking out your hands you began to type and delete and retype until you had something you thought you were okay with.

‘Hey hope you’re okay you kinda fell off the edge of the planet there, i didn’t say anything did i? Anyway i don’t know if you noticed or not but i’ve been a bit emotional and sleep deprived so just ignore me if i’m overreacting or whatever haha. Miss you Mr Stranger x’

That was as good as it was going to get. Hitting send you turned your phone upside down and turned around to focus on a different task at hand, what on earth were you going to make yourself to eat? Opening up and searching through the cupboards you decided on some veggie rice with some sticky chicken, placing the ingredients you could muster onto the side you started chopping the veg when you heard your phone go off. 

Hesitantly walking over to it you lifted it to discover a message from your very own mr stranger sitting in your inbox, nibbling on your lower lip you opened it up and dropped the phone back on the counter. Why were you so nervous?!

‘Hey there. Yeah sorry i did, listen i’m really sorry that i disappeared when you had just told me that you were sad. It wasn’t anything to do with that i promise and i hope that you’re feeling better about it all now, that was a dick move of me and i’m sorry. I just took a step back but i’m here now, i missed you Mrs Stranger x’

Smiling to yourself relief filled you that you didn’t say anything to scare him away and he was back but why did he need to take a step back from you? Something about that sentence didn’t sit right in your stomach. The anxiety that you had been feeling began to bubble back up so you turned on netflix focusing on friends to aid to your distraction as you wrote out a reply.

‘Don’t worry about it, it’s okay i was just worrying about nothing. So listen, i feel like a dumbass but i need to talk to you about something. So i’ve been having so much fun talking to you and getting to know you and ‘having fun’ together haha and i guess that i kinda like you a little bit Mr Stranger, so i was just wondering if you wanted to do something more than what we’ve been doing? It’s okay if you don’t want to i just would have hated it if i never asked x’

Hitting send you groaned out loud and hid your face in the corner of your elbow, why did you feel like such a teenage girl. Rolling the phone over once more so it was face down you turned back to making yourself some dinner while constantly telling yourself that it was going to be fine. If he turned back and said no that’s totally fine, you would just carry on like you had been or you wouldn’t talk as much anymore and that would be okay. You really wanted him to say yes though, you couldn’t deny it.

By the time you allowed yourself to check your phone again your rice was almost done and the chicken was just simmering away so you had a few minutes spare.

Okay. Breathe.

Turning over your phone you found more than one message gracing your homescreen and by just the few words that you could see they sounded positive. With a smile on your face and a beating chest you played with your screen until you could read them in their entirety.

‘Okay, wow, don’t feel like a dumbass you’re not! I’ve been having a great time talking to you too and if we’re being honest part of the reason why i didn’t text you back was because i was realising just how much i liked you too. Okay now i feel like a dumbass haha.’

With shaky breaths and a smile you opened the second message.

‘So yes i do want to do something more, i know you might think it’s big but i would love to meet you. I’m actually travelling for work next weekend and if you wanted to we could do something then, just to see how we get on in real life without being in each others home towns or anything. How does that sound to you? I would really love to take you out on a real date x’

Oh my god he wanted to take you out on a date. He felt the exact same way?! This was amazing. Were you actually going to jump on a plane and go out to meet him in a random city though? Thinking it through it did make sense, even though you liked this guy you didn’t feel comfortable just giving him your address so maybe he felt the same way. It was considerate and sweet. Your Mr Stranger was so sweet. Smiling to yourself you wrote out a response to him.

‘You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that, i would love to go out on a date with you. Might be a little bit awkward to start with though seeing as how we’ve never even seen each other haha I’m not saying no to this weekend but it’s soon and i’m nervous. Maybe we could finally share our faces with each other or talk on the phone before we make a decision like that first?’

Sending the text you turned your attention back to a pan that was threatening to boil over. While you were nervous about actually meeting up you were patting yourself on the back for being practical and not allowing yourself just to say yes i’ll fly across the country to see you. Turning off the pan you reached over for your buzzing phone, the excitement inside couldn’t wait just for a moment.

‘I’m glad, i really want to do the whole dinner drinks thing with you. I get it, i kinda dived in straight to meeting but yeah if you want to send selfies first just to put a face to the name?’

Smiling at the kindness in his words you turned your camera on and turned your back to the hob, taking a smiling selfie with the pans in the background you attached it to a message. It wasn’t the prettiest photo of you but that didn’t matter, what mattered was that it was a real photo not one that could have easily been copied off google. Writing a caption underneath you hit send and made your way with the rice over to the side to start dishing up before it got burnt. ‘Selfies sound really good, i’m cooking dinner but hi so I’m Y/N its really nice to meet you, your turn! x’

Dishing up your dinner you couldn’t stop smiling, you were going to finally be able to put a face to a name and a name to him as well. This time next week you could have had dinner with your perfect stranger and be an actual couple, even with the worries and doubts that niggled at your brain your couldn’t quell the happiness and hope that came right along with it. The second that your phone buzzed you dropped your pan and opened up the app.

‘I told you that you were beautiful. It’s really nice to meet you Y/N, i’m Jensen x’ Reading his text a squeal left your lips, he thought that you were beautiful and Jensen was such a nice name, it suited everything you knew about him. As you held the phone in your hand a picture message began to load, holding your breath a little bit you waited for it to become clear and when it did your heart stopped.

It was a selfie of a beautiful man with green eyes and freckles smiling softly at you.

You knew this man.

You told your stranger in passing how hot you thought this man was.

This man who you had talked to every single day just grabbed a photo of someone who he knew you thought was hot and copied and pasted it straight to you.

This wasn’t him.

He lied to you.

He lied to you this entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

A picture of Jensen Ackles was frozen on your phone screen. Your heart was beating a mile a minute and your head hurt with confusion and betrayal, what the hell was happening? A thousand thoughts were running through your mind as you stared at the picture, was this guy catfishing you? 

Reliving all of your earlier conversations your brain went back to the first time you two had ever spoken online, he sent you a text after and told you his name was J. Was that true or just another lie? He had no idea that you even watched supernatural way back then, maybe that was just a coincidence or had he known that he was going to pretend to be Jensen Ackles the entire time?

Trying to piece the facts together you struggled through what you actually knew about your stranger your ‘perfect mr stranger.’ From photos you had seen you knew he was a white man in good shape, he had a friend who was tall and he worked long days. Was that it, that couldn’t be all could it?! You two talked every single day for weeks and you knew nothing about him, but that was what you wanted, you didn’t want him to know anything about you so subsequently you knew nothing about him.

Well okay, what if it is him? It would make sense that Jensen Ackles would be private in his life, especially when talking to a stranger online and what little you did know about him would make sense with Jensen even flying out for work, didn’t they do conventions all the time? Okay, despite the conventions everything else could apply to thousands of people and if whoever this was was planning on pretending to be this guy the entire time he would know about the conventions that the show did.

You were being ridiculous, clinging onto hope that the man that you had talked to every single day, the man that you thought about as soon as you woke up in the morning was telling you the truth. You knew the truth, you knew that you were being lied to.

Swiping up the photo to bring up the messages once more you deliberated on what to say, part of you wanted to tell him to send another photo and the other part wanted to scream at him for this. He had manipulated you into trusting him wholly and completely. You gave him your phone number and told him details about your life, maybe not where you worked and what city you lived in but you told him how you felt and sought comfort from him. You liked this man, you were falling for this man and he was using you as what a game to pass the time? The first guy you talked to, the first guy you liked after Jeremy and he was just using you for his own amusement.

You weren’t frozen anymore, you were angry. Lifting your phone you started texting before your brain could even catch up, you weren’t second guessing your texts like you always had done and you weren’t re reading things you were just writing words fueled by rage.

‘Do you think that i’m an idiot? I have no idea what the hell you’re doing but you’re an absolute fucking asshole. You know that i know exactly who that guy is and you choose him to send me a photo of. Are you just that stupid or are you just that cruel? I don’t like being lied to and i don’t deserve to be lied to. Fuck you you dick.’

Hitting send you dropped the phone to the counter and hit your hand on the side, gripping on tight and leaning forward you crouched down on the ground and scrunched your eyes shut. You felt sick. Your stomach was twisting in every direction and bile was starting to reach your throat as you heard your phone vibrate above you. Groaning out loud you pulled yourself up to see what the sorry excuse for a human being sent you, maybe he was going to gloat or maybe he would just keep lying to you, try to dig himself out of this hole.  
As your thumb slid up the bar you got your answer, lying.

Keeping the phone on the counter your jaw clenched tight together as you read the messages that came through one after another flooding your screen. It was an array of apologies and no please listen i can explain. Like fuck you can. Standing in your spot with your feet glued to the floor you watched text after text float up your screen until a longer one came through. He said he could explain and it looked like he was at least going to try and back himself out of this, at least you could pray that by his stumbling and emotion he was just that dumb and not incredibly cruel, unless he was just that good and this was another layer to his plan. Snorting at your cynicism you picked up your phone to focus on the message taking center stage.

‘Y/N baby please listen to me i’m not lying to you. I should have told you better but i’m not catfishing you or any of that shit right now i’m just an idiot, it’s me i’ll prove it to you i promise you i haven’t lied once to you.’

‘Please text me back.’

Staring at your screen you were surprised at your own calmness as you typed out a response.

‘I’m not stupid, go find someone else to play with.’  
And with that you clicked on his contact information and cycled through the options until his number was blocked.

Turning around you reached for a glass and dug out the bottle of vodka in the freezer, pouring yourself a generous glass you downed it in one. The burning in your throat quickly made way to settle as warmth in your stomach as the enormity of today washed over you. You felt numb, like you were watching a movie that you didn’t really care enough about to pay attention. Drinking a second glass you stood there in the kitchen as images flooded your brain, christ you sent him nudes, how stupid could you have been.

It was this realisation and the warmth of the alcohol that had you finally start to fall apart, tears streamed down your face as you started to sob into the kitchen counter. 

The uncalled for repetitive buzz of your alarm rang through the dark room. You didn’t need it to wake you from your sleep, your eyes had barely shut all night with your mind too active to allow such luxuries. Instead you sought comfort in alcohol, as the drinks got stronger the tears flowed heavier.

Clenching your teeth you wiped your eyes of the fresh ones that only just started to form and rolled out of bed ungracefully. The alarm wasn’t needed to wake you but it was needed to remind you to get to work. Getting ready that morning was filled with far more swearing than necessary, sitting on the edge of your bed the revelations of the night before absorbed you completely. Forcing your eyes shut all you saw was green eyes. Snapping them open you launched yourself out of bed and raced to the kitchen to get your flask and car keys, you couldn’t stop and think you needed to move. Pulling your bag over your shoulder, you juggled the items in your hands until you were opening the front door and stepping out. You didn’t even glance at your phone that was sitting untouched on the kitchen counter.

Work was horrible. You tried to be compassionate and do everything you were supposed to do but you could barely even function. It was ridiculous, you’d never even met this man and he had impacted your life so much.

What was he doing at this point? Probably gloating. Just like an internet troll, one of those bastards that sends hate on anon purely for the fact that they can do it with no regard to who they might be hurting. They purposefully set out to hurt another person. Fucking assholes, all of them.

By the time you’d been on your feet for 12 and a half hours you were dying to leave, you couldn’t bare to speak to another person. Sitting on the edge of the counter you watched on as you made your student deliver handover to the night staff nodding half heartedly every now and then.   
Running your hand through your messy bun you looked up to see Lucy on the other side of the room looking at you intently. As your gazes met you could see the second that expression changed from intrigue to downright pity. Holding your hand in front of you, you pursed your lips and shook your head slightly, there was no way In hell you were going to give her anything right now.

“Was that okay, I didn’t forget anything did I?” The bubbliness of the voice next to you grated on your insides bringing you out of your silent conversation. Partly thankful for the distraction you jumped off the counter and plastered on a smile for your student. “Yep, was great. You can go home now, I’ll sign your time sheets tomorrow.” Waving her off you followed slowly behind.

While all you wanted was to leave work it suddenly dawned on you that you were leaving to go home and spend the evening with your thoughts. Maybe you should pick up some more drink on the way home? Deliberating your choices for the evening all the way home you opened up the front door clutching a shopping bag with a bottle of vodka in it. One decision made. The thought of watching tv was forced out of your head just as soon as it swam in, it felt tainted now. Not like you could just put on an episode of supernatural anymore, it was ruined for you. Just the thought of looking at the green eyed hunter made your stomach squirm.

Groaning to yourself you poured yourself a drink and picked a grab of Doritos out of the cupboard, at least it was something to eat. All the while you tried to push the presence of your phone sitting there untouched to the back of your mind.

His number was blocked, it was over and you had nothing to worry about but still it felt like an impossible task to just pick it up and unlock it.  
After one top up and two handfuls of Doritos you reached out to turn around your phone, your whole body physically protesting as you did.

Swallowing a mouthful of liquid courage you unlocked it to find three unread messages.  
The first was from Lucy, feeling guilty you opened it first to find an array of emojis and an I’m here if you want to talk. Smiling the first genuine smile all day you closed her message without responding ready to open the next two.

They were from an unknown number and your heart started to race as your eyes flitted the contents.

‘Hi, I’m really sorry to text you like this but I wasn’t really given much of a choice. I’m friends with Jensen and he told me what happened and he’s an idiot, a complete and utter idiot but he’s not lying to you. He’s so sorry that he hurt you he really didn’t mean to he just didn’t think it through at all. Please just talk to him, Jared.’

Finishing the message your heart was in your chest. Was this the truth or the most elaborate lie you’d even been a part of? Continuing to scroll you came to the second message. A picture message. Holding your breath you took in every image of that picture with Jensen Ackles sat in a chair holding up a sign. His face was graced by a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, they were dull and barely even green as they looked into the camera. Forcing your eyes from his face you moved down to take in the wording of the sign, scribbled in thick black pen was held in his hands the words ‘Y/N I’m an idiot, love Mr Stranger.’


	7. Chapter 7

You were frozen.

Completely and utterly frozen.

Your mind argued with every single thought until it all felt like a discernible fog, swallowing thickly and taking deep breaths you tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Okay, time stamp, when was this sent? Dragging your gaze from the photo before you you saw that this had only been sitting in your inbox for an hour or so, the same time you usually finished work.

Everything you thought you knew was being thrown out the window. You talked to a complete stranger, who ‘lied’ to you and was now trying to convince you that he was the very celebrity he used to ‘catfish’ you with.

He was telling you the truth. He had never lied to you.

As your mind began to slow your fingers moved into action. Exiting the screen you opened up your settings hovering over the blocked section, you had to talk to him right? You had to figure out what the hell was going on.

As your finger danced over the option another thought took Center stage, this was Jensen Fucking Ackles. You couldn’t even begin to take in the enormity of this whole situation, you needed more, you needed this broken down into teeny tiny easy to understand pieces.

Taking in another deep breath you closed your eyes and reached blindly for your glass, doubt was still trickling in your thoughts. You were so adamant that this was all a mistake, someone just messing with you for their own sick pleasure. As thoughts of photoshop forced their way into your mind tears started to form.

Blinking the tears away you took a mouthful of vodka, grimacing as the first taste burnt through your throat. Hyping yourself up you picked up your phone and unblocked ‘Jensens’ number before you could debate the decision anymore.

Clicking on your number you wrote out your response, hitting send and dropping your phone to the counter as you held your breath, anxiety taking over.

‘I got your photo.’

Pushing your palm into your forehead you groaned into the empty kitchen, trying to physically push the overwhelming sensations out of your head. It only took a few seconds before you heard the familiar vibrations travel across the kitchen counter.

With nausea pitting in your stomach you opened your eyes completely unsure of what to expect.

‘Y/N sweetheart, thank you so much for texting me back! I can explain everything, I promise. Please just let me explain?’

Nibbling at your lower lip you typed out your response just as quickly as you had received his.  
‘Please just explain, I’m so confused and I have no idea what the hell is going on.’

The tears were back. You weren’t even sure why, everything just felt too much. Wiping away at your eyes as soon as they began to form your hand circled the glass as you took mouthful after mouthful. It probably wasn’t a good idea to drink after barely eating all day but as your mind began to cloud from the alcohol rather than emotions you found you didn’t really care anymore. His response took longer to come this time and you found yourself staring at the clock watching minute after minute tick over. When his message finally came through it made you jump at the sudden intrusion, a full paragraph took over your home screen still not in its entirety.

This was it. The truth, the understanding, the clarity whatever the hell you were even after was in this message. You swear you could hear your heartbeat in your chest as you opened it up to finally piece together the puzzle.

‘I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I need you to know that I didn’t lie to you once, I never lied to you. My name is Jensen, when we first started talking I was playing a dumb drinking game with my friends and that’s how I ended up on the chat room. I told you my name was J because that’s what my friends call me. I fucking loved talking to you every single day. When I stopped replying to you it was because you said that you were watching Supernatural and I freaked out because I didn’t know what the hell to say. I meant it when I said I liked you and that I wanted to meet up with you. I like you y/n.’

Finally letting out the breathe you were holding you read and reread his words over and over again. All words had left your head and you had no idea what the hell you were going to say, what the hell you were even thinking.

Despite his reassurances and all of his actions spelt out in black and white for you you couldn’t quite give up the doubt that had settled deep in your stomach. It was what had lead you to write out your response without a second thought.

‘I don’t know what to say. I really thought that you were just messing with me and I’m just still not sure what I’m supposed to think, I’m sorry.’

Your breathing shuddered as tears started to form again, sniffling them away you poured yourself another drink. As your gaze zoned out on the task in front of you your phone once again went off, this time it lasted for longer though. Turning around you picked it up, your heart in your throat as you saw that your Mr Stranger was FaceTiming you.  
Swallowing away the anxiety that filled your entire body you clicked accept.

As the screen loaded, your head was almost vibrating and your breath was caught in your throat as the loading symbol disappeared and a crystal clear image came to Center stage.

There it was.

There he was.

A man was sitting in front of the screen with light brown hair that was sticking up in all directions as though a hand had run through it repeatedly. His eyes were a dull green and held a hundred emotions right for you to see them all. His lower lip was drawn encased into his teeth as he took in the image on his screen. There was no denying it anymore, nothing to hide behind, no doubt to tear it away. It was Jensen Ackles.

“Hey.” Your voice was a whisper, barely audible as it flooded out with your breath.

A small smile played at his lips that made his eyes shine just that little bit, “Hey,”

An awkward laugh made its way up your throat as your brain tried to wrap its way around the confusion of this situation. “So, uhh, it’s really you…”

Seems that your awkwardness was contagious as he matched yours and held up his hand to gesture at himself. “Yeah it’s me, one and only! It’s so, so good to see you properly y/n.”

A smile drew at your face as unshed tears leaked from your eyes and you quickly wiped them away laughing at yourself.

“Hey, shh, sweetheart please don’t cry I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” His words were soft and completely caring as they escaped his throat.

Shaking your head you batted away at the screen as though he was right there to comfort you. “I’m okay, I’m fine honestly. Just emotional couple days you know, I mean I never would have dreamed that I’d been talking to Dean Winchester this entire time,” you laughed through the screen.

His laugh matched yours as he ran a free hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “Dunno whether I prefer Dean or Mr Stranger to be honest, yeah I don’t know what I was thinking springing it on you like that. I think I just thought that you kind of already knew who I was if that makes sense, I was just being a dumbass.”

“It’s fine, I mean it wasn’t at the time I really thought that you weren’t you and now I’m kind of in shock that you’re actually you.” Your laughter rang through the screen filling his ears for him to decide that it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard, even if it was laced with old tears. A completely true smile washed over his face as he made the decision that he was determined to hear that sound again without a trace of sadness behind it.

“Yeah, So fan of the show huh?” His green eyes were becoming more vibrant with every word spoken and a smirk even appeared on his face as he spoke.

“Yeah, I guess I am, I can’t help it, Cas is really cute!” 

An audible groan left Jensen’s mouth as he rolled his eyes at you causing more laughter to run through your entire body. With every word he was diminishing the sadness and doubt that had plagued you to be replaced with a flutter of your heart and warmth in your soul.

The conversation flowed easier and easier as time went on until you found yourself falling into bed grinning at the man before you with candy green eyes.

“So is it true that Jared always takes off his trousers when he’s off screen?” You giggled into the phone seeing Jensen tip his head back as laughter tore through him. Wiping tears from his eyes at the memories that filled his mind he nodded silently at the camera until he could find his words through the laughter.

“Yeah I don’t even know where it came from, it’s just his thing now to try and make someone, usually Misha, break. It’s so dumb but it’s so funny,”

Jensen shared details of pranks with you and told you stories that he’d probably shared a hundred times at conventions but his smile never faltered. Seeing the happiness in your eyes caused warmth to grow in his chest as he saw the way your eyes scrunched shut and you covered your face as you couldn’t hold the laughter back. It was what he had been dreaming of since the first night you spoke.

Stories were shared between you both, finally telling each other exactly what you didn’t realise you had been dying to share until sleep started to fight both of you. With yawns and more laughter than sentences a hesitant smile pulled at Jensen’s lips as he looked into the screen with hopeful eyes.

“So sweetheart, I’m heading out to a convention this weekend. I really want you to come with me.”


	8. Chapter 8

You were jolted out of your sleepy state by the sudden question posed in front of you. Did Jensen really just ask you to go to a convention with him? To meet him in person?

Your mouth opened and shut again and again as words simply failed you. You just found yourself staring at those questioning, hopeful green eyes staring back at you. It didn’t take long before Jensen took the decision away from you and with a shake of his head he apologised.

“Sorry, that’s okay I didn’t mean to spring something else on you, just, uh, think about it okay? Honestly anything you choose is fine, no pressure. I know it’s short notice too I just, I had to ask.” His words were honest, you couldn’t deny that but you could also see the sadness that reached his eyes.

With a stutter you finally spoke. “I’m sorry I just got caught off guard. That sounds great, really great but I just don’t know if meeting in what two days is a good idea.” Your words were quiet and you begged for him to understand. This ‘relationship’ had gone through so much change in just the last 24 hours and it all still felt like an overwhelming dream.

A literal celebrity was inviting you to spend a weekend with him. On one hand you would be insane to turn down something like this. You were falling in love with this man but, shit, if that in itself wasn’t enough to scare you away from this without everything else that came with it piled on top.

“Well technically one day, I get there on Fridays but I get what you’re saying.” His deep chuckle vibrated through the phone and you rolled your eyes at the man before you.

“One day. Okay, just add more panic that’s fine,” You breathed out dramatically watching your Mr Stranger laugh at you before he licked his lower lip and poked his tongue out. You were lost in the image before you. Dean had done this on screen again and again but seeing Jensen, your Jensen, doing this sent a shudder of pleasure through your body. Your breath caught in your throat and butterflies fluttered in your stomach at the thought. Your Jensen.

A soft smile graced your face as you searched for those beautiful green eyes, “Jensen, I’m really not saying no, this is just a lot to process. It’s not everyday that a celebrity wants to whisk you away for a romantic weekend.”

“It makes me feel weird every time you call me that,” he laughed into the phone his eyes crinkling before you. “Just think about it okay, I’m sorry baby but I’ve got to call it a night I’m on set early tomorrow before I fly out.”

“Ooh filming are you? Can I get a spoiler?” 

“Well how about you ring me tomorrow and I might give you a video tour?”

“Oh baby you know how to treat a girl right!” You laughed falling into the pillows.

“Okay I’m going to sleep now. I’ll text you in the morning, if that’s okay?” That glimmer of green found yours once more.

“Yeah, please do. Have a good sleep and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” You couldn’t hide the smile at his sweetness and happiness roamed inside you.  
“Good night sweetheart.”

With a hesitant goodbye Jensen clicked to end the phone call. With a sigh you fell into the pillows, tucking yourself in, your heart felt so incredibly full as it battled down all the fear and sadness that had overtaken you earlier.

That night your dreams were filled with your mystery man, finally able to put a face to the name.

As you woke in the morning the previous nights thoughts flooded through your mind. It wasn’t a dream.

It wasn’t a dream.

As that thought repeated itself again and again warmth exploded through you, you felt nervous but god it was the best kind of nervous you’d ever felt. As a smile took over your face before your eyes had barely opened you made the decision. You had to go and see him, you couldn’t not. You had never even met this man but you were practically in love already.

He knew every single thing about you, he knew the way that you sought comfort in blankets and shitty tv and alcohol. He knew how deeply you cared about people and how much it broke your heart when you could only do so much for your patients. He knew who you were as a person before he had ever seen your face and despite what you once thought he had been nothing but honest with you. You knew everything about this man, he had been nothing but completely and utterly honest with you from the very first conversation that you shared.

Rolling over your hands searched for your phone opening it immediately and you didn’t even try to hide the squeal or happy tears that threatened to form as you found two messages from your perfect mr stranger.

‘Good morning beautiful, I’m just on my way into work now text me when you wake up x’

‘And again honestly no pressure but just let me know what you decide for this weekend x’

It was already 10am, the best and longest nights sleep you’d had in weeks. With a smile on your face and a decision already made you didn’t hesitate even for a second to text him back.

‘Morning Jay, sorry I’ve only just woken up. Are you free for a second, I just want to ring you real quick?’

With your phone clutched in your hand you made your way into the kitchen, making yourself a cup of tea and grabbing a box of cookies ready to bring back to bed. A cup of tea, chocolate chip cookies and texting your not so stranger sounded like a perfect way to start your day.

With a hesitant breath and a nervous energy inside, you tried to calm down your thoughts and snuggled up under the covers once more trying desperately not to focus on the awaiting text message. After only a few minutes of scrolling through Instagram your screen was suddenly taken over by FaceTime once more.

With butterflies in your stomach and a grin on your face you clicked accept, so caught up in your happiness you only spared a passing thought for the fact that you had only just woken up. With bed hair and sleepy eyes in all their glory you smiled into the screen as a bloody Jensen Ackles smiled into the phone screen.

“Good morning Dean!” Your voice was a sing song that caused Jensen’s smile to grow even more.

“Good morning yourself, you look good this morning.” His eyebrows danced as he took in your just woken look, sheets draped over your body.  
Rolling your eyes you offered a response. “I’m going to take that as a compliment! I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“No don’t worry, we’re just switching something over so I’ve got ten minutes or so. Everything okay?” He slid down a wall balancing his elbows on his knees, turning his gaze completely on you, ignoring all the movement and chaos that you could hear just off screen.

“Okay great. Yeah everything’s fine, I was just thinking about what you said last night and I think I’m crazy, but, I wanna go.” Your words were hesitant, still slightly unsure but with each word you spoke your smile grew greater.

The green of his eyes focused completely and wholly on you. His grin matched yours as you both fell into silence for a moment before his brain caught up with his mouth. “You want to go? Are you sure?”

Seeing the nervousness on his face you couldn’t help the feeling inside that you just wanted to stroke your hand through that perfectly styled hair and kiss the stubble against his cheek. “Yes. Like don’t get me wrong, I’m nervous but I want to.”

“Really?! That’s great! Don’t worry about anything just pack a bag and as soon as I’m finished I’ll sort you out flights and a room and tickets and everything,” Jensen’s words flew out of his mouth, eyes darting around the room before settling back on you, a tongue dancing over his teeth as realisation that he was finally going to see you sunk in.

“You don’t have to do all that!”

Jensen held a hand out in front of him, the green of his eyes glinting against spotlights being moved out of your eyeline. “Don’t worry about it, honestly, I’ll ask one of the girls to sort it all out it’s not a problem at all.”

Biting your lip as you took in his words you found yourself hesitantly agreeing. “Only if you’re sure Jay?” As soon as you finished speaking his face fell into something more honest and raw, his eyes looking up at you with nothing but softness.”What, did I say something?”

“No it’s just, nice to hear you call me my real name is all,” his words were as soft as the expression in his eyes.

“Hmm, yeah I like it too.” Your smile matched his as you snuggled back into the pillow bringing your mug tentatively to your lips.

“I gotta say y/n I’m so glad that you decided to come, I can’t wait to finally meet you. I mean I’ll obviously be busy a lot but I can sort your out passes or you can just chill out and we can do dinner in the evening or something, if you want to of course? And you can meet everyone! I mean I haven’t really told anyone, but Jared obviously knows and he’s great. He’ll want to meet you even if just to apologise for making him text you the other day-” The words tore through his throat, hand reaching to rub at the back of his neck in a nervous manner you’d seen Dean do a hundred times before.

Taking pity on him you finally cut off his rambling if only to tease him. “Jay, calm down! I'm excited too, I mean who doesn’t want to meet Misha Collins in person, I wonder if his eyes are really that blue…”

“Very funny y/n. So, umm I’ll sort everything out on my end and then, if you wanted to, we could go out for dinner tonight?” You wondered if you would ever get tired of seeing those pink lips turned up at the corners just for you.

“That sounds amazing. I’m still in shock a little bit but I really can’t wait to finally meet you.” With the decision to be, continuing this whole honesty thing you spoke the truth that had your stomach swimming in butterflies. You were only met with a kind, adoring expression.

“Me too sweetheart.” His gaze left the screen to look up above him, speaking to someone you were just unable to hear. “Shh no you can’t, go away! Sorry y/n I’ve got to go but I’ll let you know all the details okay.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later!” You grinned into the phone almost bouncing at the words that left your lips.

“Hey, y/n?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wait to see you later.”

“Me neither Jay.”

Your smile matched his entirely. As the screen faded to darkness you sighed, falling back into the pillows, letting the conversation play through your mind once more. Lying in bed for a moment you allowed happiness to fill every pore within your body before excitement grew to overwhelm you.   
Leaping from the bed you made your way to dig out a weekend bag ready to finally meet your Mr Stranger.


	9. Chapter 9

Cold air invaded the cabin of the aeroplane but it did absolutely nothing to cool you down. Your heart was racing a mile a minute, leg bouncing up and down as you tried to calm your breathing.

You were a mess, completely and utterly, but god, if it wasn’t the best kind of mess. Only 20 minutes or so and then you would be landing on the tarmac. Leaving the airport to travel to the same hotel where you would finally meet the man you had thought about continuously since the first night you ‘met’.

A smile grew on your face as you closed your eyes and thought of green ones looking back at you. Potential conversations played through your head as you rehearsed your words over and over again. An extra surge of excitement burst through you at the thought of going to a con for the first ever time.

As you waited to board only a few hours earlier you searched through YouTube for Supernatural con videos trying to get a sense of what to expect. All you found was laughter and jokes shared between actors and fans in a way you never would have imagined. It all felt so wholesome and relaxed as though it was just excited friends getting together with a few individuals taking Center stage, and you were going to be a part of all of it.

Your eyes were brought open and emotions filled within as the ping to return to your seats filled your ears. This was it. You were so close.

With a deep steadying breath you found your feet and made your way to exit the plane. Your feet carried you faster than normal as you filed through the airport, weekend bag hauled over your shoulder, eyes searching for a woman holding your name.

Only 20 minutes or so after your conversation with Jensen earlier that day your phone rang again, a soft melodic voice through the speaker giving you details. She had booked you on a flight and would pick you up from the airport to take you to your hotel.

The same hotel where Jensen and the rest of the cast were staying, as if that wasn’t enough to send the butterflies inside into a tornado.

Her description of being a short girl with a messy blonde bun rang through your mind as you scanned the crowd, scared that if you stopped moving you’d forget completely how to all of a sudden. Spotting a blonde updo you made your way over smiling wide as the surreality of seeing your name on a celebrities assistance board sunk in. “Melissa?”

Her eyes found yours immediately, a genuine smile taking over half her face as she took you in. “Y/N! Oh hi it’s so good to meet you! Come on, the cars out front.”

Her friendly demeanour immediately helped calm some of the anxiety within as you clambered into the car and left for the hotel.

“So Jensen and some of the others are doing interviews for the next hour or so in one of the conference rooms but after that he’s free as a bird until tomorrow!” She spoke with a smile on her face, hands rummaging through her handbag until she pulled out a small plastic bag handing it over to you. “And that’s all your passes and information for the weekend. You can basically sit in on anything with those, and there’s the concert tomorrow night too which is always great, but I’m sure that Jensen will tell you all about that!”

You simply laughed at her comment, cheeks flushing pink. What exactly had Jensen been telling people about the two of you? Despite everything that you had already been through this was the first official time that you two were meeting, it was essentially your first date.

Without voicing the questions you really wanted to ask the rest of the journey flowed easily, turns out that Melissa was just the distraction you needed to keep your nerves at bay.

As the car pulled up to the front of the hotel Melissa bounced out not wanting to waste a moment. With a hesitant breath you reached out until your fingers clasped on the door handle, opening it out until you were standing at the front doors that held your mystery man inside.

You were really going to meet him.

With a smile your feet carried you through the hallway until you reached the elevator, pressing the button with a little more force than necessary. You were barely paying attention to the girl beside you handing you a key card and apologising that she had to leave. You said your thank yous with sincerity and fell into the elevator pulling out your phone.

‘Jay, I’m here! I’m just going to find my room now, hurry your ass up!’

You laughed to yourself popping the phone back in your pocket as the doors opened before you. As the jingle of the elevator filled your ears you practically skipped out of the doors, wandering the corridors until you came face to face with what you were searching for. Opening the door up you jumped in, smiling as you took in the room before you.

It all felt like a dream.

Throwing your bag onto a nearby chair you found your phone again and sat on the bed unsure of what to do now. It felt like you had been racing for this moment ever since you made this decision first thing that very morning and now it was just so close but you couldn’t quite grasp it.

Shaking your head you lifted your leg underneath you to stop the bouncing and opened up your phone, praying for a distraction. It wouldn’t be long until you finally got what you had been dreaming of for weeks to come.

The warmth in your chest had completely overtaken the uncertainty of the situation. There was no room for anything else as all doubt dissolved in your mind. This was the right decision, not a single fibre of your being could argue against that as you sat in the hotel room hours from your home waiting to finally hold your man. This was the best decision you had ever made.

A fast knock at the door drew you out of your thoughts immediately.

Looking down at your phone screen you studied the time, Jensen wasn’t supposed to be finished yet but who else would be knocking on your door?  
Another knock, even faster than the last one bounded against the door and you lept to your feet. Racing to the sound you didn’t even think to look through the peephole, your fingers just clumsily fiddled with the lock until the door was swinging back on its hinges.

You couldn’t even breathe.

You were frozen on the image before you. Your eyes raked quickly up his body until you came face to face with your mr stranger.

You were both frozen, neither knowing what to say, just taking in each other. Your eyes took in his parted pink lips, the stubble on his cheeks, the most beautiful shade of green and the freckles that you would happily explore for the rest of your life.  
Jensen was doing the exact same thing to you. His eyes gazed into yours, dancing over every single feature, committing it to memory.

Smiles tugged at your lips in sync with one another as a hundred emotions flew between the two of you. His mouth opened and shut as words failed him, instead a crooked smile grew on his face that made the green of his eyes twinkle just that little bit brighter.

When words wouldn’t come his hand reached up hesitantly as though he was scared this was all a dream. A breath left his throat as his thumb scraped against your jawline, fingers intertwining with your hair. Without even a thought your breath shuddered in your throat as your eyes closed taking in the feeling and the warmth of Jensen Ackles hand wrapped so affectionately in your hair.

As your eyes opened they were greeted with the softest smile you’d ever seen. Your heart was fluttering in your chest as his grip tightened ever so slightly, his whole body leaning towards yours until his lips delicately grazed against yours.

Smiling into the kiss you sunk your toes into the carpet, leaning up so that you could wrap both of your arms around his neck pulling him flush to you. You would never get enough of this feeling.

His kisses deepened as he hummed into your lips and it sent sparks through your entire body.  
Jensen’s free hand found your back wrapping you impossibly closer as though he never wanted to let you go, his lips grew soft and gentle against yours as you melted in his arms.

You were completely oblivious to the world, nothing else mattered in that moment in time except for the man in front of you.

Whistles and applause echoed through your ears dragging you back down to reality as Jensen pulled away ever so slightly. Only his lips left yours, his body still flush against you, hands still clinging to you as though he was afraid to let you go.

Hesitantly you both turned to the noise finding just down the corridor Jared, Rob, Rich and Misha all with grins across their faces, laughter flowing free as they mockingly clapped. Your eyes went impossibly wide and you squeaked at the sight before you, one finger leaving Jensen’s forearm to point to them, an unspoken question on your lips.  
Seeing Jensen was one thing, but being dropped into a world full of celebrities left you completely starstruck.

He simply rolled his eyes and dropped his head until you could feel his stubble graze against your cheekbone as he whispered into your ear. “I’ll introduce you later.”

His hands gripped tighter around you as he walked you backwards into the room refusing to give you any space. You simply laughed at his actions as your fingers carded through the short hair on the back of his head allowing yourself to be guided. You could make out moans and ‘oh come on man’ through the door as Jensen kicked it shut behind him.

Instead of diving back in for another kiss that you wanted so desperately his hands simply moved until they both cupped your face. Rough fingers stroking so delicately against the soft skin on your face. Your hands found his forearms, holding him tightly to you as you simply smiled at one another, the soft gravel of his voice floated through the room.

“Y/N, I can’t believe you’re here sweetheart.”  
All you could do was smile back at him as his lips found yours once more, speaking every unspoken word between the two of you, nothing but complete and utter love and devotion.


End file.
